Various toy structures have been described in the literature in which a flexible bulbous member provides a cavity which communicates with the exterior of the structure. This cavity is filled with water or other liquid and, when the structure is squeezed about the bulbous portion, the liquid is expelled through the aperture provided. This concept has been employed in simulated figure toys and in various other types of toy articles
In some instances, the bulb which contains the liquid and which is to be compressed to expel the liquid, is formed separately from the remainder of the structure and is disposed in a fashion so that it can be accessed to apply the compressing pressure. In some instances, the bulb is disposed within the structure and is mechanically actuated so as to expel the liquid contained therein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel simulated creature comprised of relatively few components and in which the compressible bulb portion forms a portion of the simulated creature.
It is also an object to provide such a creature in which the elements may be fabricated readily and assembled quickly into a relatively durable assembly.
Another object to is provide such a creature which may be fabricated at relatively low cost and which is readily adaptable to variations in appearance by changing the molded portions used to fabricate its components.